Dedicándose a Elliot
by Sasha Cameron
Summary: Bk 1: Es canon, Jim, pero no como usted lo sabe. Se trata de Kate y la historia de amor de Elliot, ya que se desarrolló junto a Christian y Ana. Alguna vez se preguntó lo que sucedió en su primera noche juntos? O ¿qué Kate y Christian hablan en Portland? ¿Qué ha pasado en Barbados y cómo Elliot lo invitan? Con cuidado, usted podría terminar encima de tener gusto que te gusta?
1. Chapter 1

**_Eres un fraude y lo sabes_**

**_Pero es demasiado bueno para tirarlo todo por la borda_**

**_Cualquiera haría lo mismo_**

**_Los tienes atrapados y eres cuidadoso de no demostrarlo_**

**_A veces incluso te engañas un poco a ti mismo, es como magia_**

**_Pero siempre ha sido un juego de humo y espejos_**

**_Cualquiera haría lo mismo_**

**_Humo y Espejos – Gotye_**

Escritor: Gotye 2011

* * *

**_El mundo de Kate._**

En mi mundo aprendes a no confiar con facilidad. El humo, los espejos –todo es una ilusión -una oscuridad, un engaño, una dirección incorrecta- en la cual es muy fácil perder tu verdadero ser. Frecuentando cierta gente y ciertos lugares, es sencillo dejarse llevar y confundir la línea entre el bien y el mal. Sin embargo, si eres consciente de los juegos utilizados, puedes reconocer las mentiras fácilmente. Las conversaciones falsas, las sonrisas insinceras, los halagos falsos. Es un hecho –cuanto más bella la gente, más grande sus mentiras. Mira – ¿lo notas? Un momento de vacilación, seguido de un cumplido cargado de envidia y un toque de codicia yaciendo justo bajo la superficie.

Este es el mundo en el que nací. Asistí a las escuelas correctas, viví en los vecindarios correctos, conocí a la gente correcta. Todo tiene que ver con el Sistema. ¿Cuál es la versión de "correcto"? ¿La de ellos? ¿La tuya? ¿La nuestra? Quién sabe.

Mi familia es una familia mediática. Mi padre y mi abuelo construyeron sus imperios en los medios globales; comenzaron dando las noticias para luego ascender al trono y gobernar sus posesiones.

Siempre supe que quería terminar aquí. En parte porque tengo olfato para una buena historia, y en parte porque tengo un deseo enorme de desenmascarar al mundo. Conozco los secretos, huelo la basura, sé dónde buscar.

Para el mundo soy sólo una más de la gente hermosa. Enfocada, bien educada, bien hablada. Mi apariencia abre puertas, incluso más que utilizando el nombre de mi padre. Y no tengo miedo de usar ninguna de las dos cosas.

Así que cuando un enigma como Christian Grey aparece en este mundo, siento la necesidad de descifrar su código. Él y yo, somos parecidos. Demasiados atractivos para pasar desapercibidos. Muy conscientes de lo que genera esa belleza como para confiar en otros. Manteniendo una distancia, guardando secretos. Él proviene de una familia de buena gente; su madre –doctora-, su padre –abogado-, su hermano y su talentosa hermana. Todos exitosos y hermosos como él. Aparecen en nuestro mundo de sombras y luces, asumiendo una postura humanitaria. Pero yo sé que hay secretos y mentiras detrás de todo eso. Siempre los hay.

Mis pies se encuentran pisando el borde de dos mundos. Uno es en el que nací y el otro es en el que respiro. El segundo mundo es más simple. Es donde el esfuerzo y el trabajo duro son recompensados. Donde se puede confiar en los buenos amigos. Donde los secretos son más difíciles de guardar. Mi buena amiga, mi mejor amiga Ana, vive en ese mundo. Afortunadamente, ella forma parte de mi vida. No miente, no finge, no me observa con envidia esperando a que falle. No hay competencia porque le falta astucia. No se da cuenta de que fácilmente podría liderar en ese mundo. Para ella, es sólo un espacio en el que habitamos, y parece gustarle que así sea. Amigos como Ana son difíciles de encontrar. La estimo como si fuera mi hermana.

Y con un mal presentimiento, la envío al mundo de él. No tuve opción. Era una entrevista de oportunidad única y yo estaba muy enferma como para mover mi cabeza de la almohada. Ana era mi plan B. Deliberadamente, no le dije nada sobre él, creyendo que cuanto menos supiera, más seguro sería para ella. Entrar y salir. Obtener la historia y nunca volver a pisar ese lugar. ¿Cuán equivocada podía estar?

* * *

**_A/N: Aviso legal: Todos los personajes públicamente reconocidos, lugares, etc. Son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños. Los personajes originales y la trama son propiedad del autor. El autor no está asociado de ninguna forma con los propietarios, creadores o productores de ninguna franquicia. No se pretende violar ningún Copyright. _**

**_Los personajes y la historia canon pertenece a EL James. Los motivos de los personajes y las historias alternativas son producto de mi imaginación y han sido moldeados gracias a los asombrosos reseñadores y Betas que me desafiaron y asistieron en diversas formas. _**

**_La letra de la canción es propiedad de sus escritores y artistas originales._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Quiero que me quieras_**

**_Necesito que me necesites_**

**_Amaria que me ames_**

**_Te suplico que me supliques_**

**_Quiero que me quieras –Cheap Trick_**

Escritor: Rick Nielsen (1977)

* * *

Lo puedo oír. Ana se sonroja con… ¿qué? ¿vergüenza? ¿emoción?, mientras me cuenta sobre su encuentro con Christian Grey. Él apareció _de casualidad_ para comprar materiales en Clayton's Hardware, donde ella trabaja. _Viajó_ desde Seattle hasta Portland para hacer eso. _¡Un sábado! ¿Por qué piensas que esa es una acción normal y racional? ¿Estás loca?_

"Pero ¿qué estaba haciendo en Clayton's?" _Piensa las posibilidades, Ana. Seguramente puedes ver que NO es un comportamiento normal._ A este tipo debe gustarle en serio. ¡Bicho raro!

"Estaba por la zona". _Sí, claro. Y de casualidad cayó accidentalmente justo en el lugar donde trabajas. ¡Despierta y date cuenta de cómo son las cosas, Ana!_

"Me parece que es demasiada coincidencia, Ana. ¿No crees que fue allí para verte?" ¡Por el amor de Dios! Adoro a Ana, pero a veces es tan ingenua.

"Estaba visitando la división de agricultura de la Universidad. Está pagando por algún tipo de investigación", dice ella y noto lo mucho que intenta esconder la decepción en su voz. _Oh no, Ana. Él es sólo una cara bonita. Puedes conseguir algo mucho mejor._

No me queda otra opción más que seguirle la corriente, aunque no me creo ni por un minuto que fue una coincidencia. Para empezar, ningún empresario billonario va a comprar a una tienda. Tienen gente que hace eso por ellos. La falta de astucia de Ana generalmente es encantadora, pero en este caso está bordeando la estupidez.

"Ah sí. Le ha dado al departamento $2.5 millones", le digo. _Bueno, eso sólo empeoró las cosas_. Su tono desanimado habla por sí solo.

"¿Cómo sabes eso?" _Vamos, Ana. Soy una reportera_ –o lo seré en un par de semanas cuando empiece la pasantía en la compañía de medios de mi padre. La graduación está a la vuelta de la esquina y una vez que haya tenido unas relajadas y exóticas vacaciones, comenzará mi vida real.

"Ana, es mi trabajo, es lo que hago. Sabes que he escrito una reseña sobre este tipo". Aunque debo admitir que estoy un poco decepcionada sobre las cosas que no sé de Christian Grey. Para empezar, él tiene secretos. Estoy segura de ello. Pero no hay ni un atisbo de escándalo alrededor de su vida privada, a excepción de la especulación sobre su homosexualidad, que nunca ha sido comprobada. Este hombre es una sombra.

_¿Qué tramas, Christian Grey? ¿Por qué el repentino interés en mi compañera de cuarto?_ No es que Ana no sea merecedora de su atención. Es hermosa y graciosa. Sincera y leal. Pocas personas tienen la posibilidad de conocer estas cosas sobre ella y me considero afortunada de estar en esa minoría. Apuesto a que ella también puede guardar secretos. _Sí, Ana puede ser un buen desafío para ti, Sr. Grey, pero si te vas a meter con mi amiga, tendrás que pasar sobre mí antes. _

"De acuerdo, Carla Bernstein, cálmate. Así que, ¿quieres las fotos?" _¿Qué si las quiero?_

"Claro que sí". Un plan comienza a formarse en mi mente. Podría decirle a Levi que tome las fotos, claro. Como fotógrafo principal del periódico estudiantil, aceptaría sin dudarlo. Pero ¿no sería más interesante poner en una misma habitación a nuestro querido amigo José junto a Christian Grey? José, quien está enamorado de Ana desde que tengo memoria. Así podría saber cuál es exactamente la conexión entre Ana y Grey, y cuánta protección de mi parte podría necesitar ella. Cometeré un pequeño engaño. "La pregunta es, ¿quién va a tomarlas y en dónde?", intento sonar lo más inocente posible.

"Podríamos preguntarle a él dónde quiere hacerlas. Me dijo que se está quedando en la zona". _Interesante. ¿Por qué tan cerca, Sr. Grey?_

"¿Puedes contactarlo?", le pregunto.

"Tengo su número de celular". _¡Mierda!_ ¡He estado trabajando sobre este tipo durante meses y Ana consigue su número privado en cuestión de días! Este tipo va en serio y ella no se lo ve venir.

"El soltero más rico, evasivo y enigmático de Washington, ¿acaba de darte su número de celular?". Casi puedo escuchar el click en su cabeza juntando las piezas. _¡Vamos, Ana! Le gustas demasiado._

"Ehm… Sí". Típico de Ana, no demostrar nada.

"¡Ana! Le gustas. No hay duda al respecto", le digo, afirmando lo obvio. Seguramente puede ver la situación. Este hombre, el soltero más codiciado de Seattle, le está haciendo notar que está disponible para ella. El pensamiento me aterroriza y emociona a la vez. No quiero presionarla demasiado porque sé que se alejará cientos de kilómetros de él. O quizás debería presionarla, sólo para mantenerla a salvo. No quiero que Ana salga lastimada por las mierdas que pueden pasar en mi mundo. Quién sabe, tal vez Grey tenga un lado pervertido que quiere enseñarle a Ana y ella, siendo tan inocente, terminará herida sólo por la decepción de saber que él es menos que perfecto. No podría soportar que le sucediera eso.

"Kate, sólo intenta ser amable". _Sí, pero Christian Grey no es amable_. Mierda, ella seguirá creyendo su versión y quizás por su bien, yo debería hacer lo mismo. Pero no puedo evitar pensar que este es el comportamiento típico de un muy efectivo acosador. Este tipo ha descubierto dónde vive y trabaja mi callada y tímida compañera de cuarto. Se aparece un día en el que a ella le toca trabajar allí, lo cual no es fácil de saber dado que sólo trabaja medio día y su empleo terminará pronto. Ha viajado fuera de la ciudad y la ha 'encontrado casualmente'. No me creo por un segundo que no haya planeado toda la situación, y estoy preocupada por Ana, pero no puedo decírselo. Al menos, no aún. No hasta que tenga la chance de verlos juntos, porque también debo saber cuál es el interés que ella tiene en él. Podría necesitar protección en serio. De verdad odiaría ver a Ana en un pijama rosa, decaída y comiendo helado, en un intento de olvidar su dolor. Claro que un corazón roto podría ser la menor de sus preocupaciones. Es tiempo de poner este plan en acción y voy a necesitar a José allí, para poner todo en perspectiva. Sólo espero que José no salga herido también.

"No sé quién podría tomar las fotos. Levi está ocupado", miento, sintiéndome un poco culpable. Levi va a enojarse cuando se entere que lo dejé fuera de este proyecto. "Está en Idaho Falls este fin de semana. Se molestará al saber que se perdió la oportunidad de fotografiar al líder empresarial de América". _Vamos Ana, pica el anzuelo._

"Mmmm… ¿Y qué te parece José?" _¡Bingo!_

"¡Gran idea! Pregúntale tú –haría lo que fuera por ti. Después llama a Grey y averigua en dónde nos quiere". Tendré que arreglar con José después, pero dado su amor por Ana, dudo que vaya a negarse. Ahora mismo, necesito cederle la organización a ella. Después de todo, Grey es ahora su contacto. Además, si Ana logra que José acepte, podré intentar convencerme a mi misma de que no es una mala idea tenerlos a los tres en un mismo cuarto. No será mi responsabilidad y podré observar casualmente la dinámica sin sentirme como una ridícula.

"Creo que tú deberías llamarlo". _Mierda, ¿a Grey o a José?_

"¿A quién? ¿A José?", pregunto, fingiendo inocencia. No quiero llamar a ninguno de los dos, pero lo haré si tengo que hacerlo.

"No, a Christian Grey", responde ella, diciendo su nombre casi con una reverencia. _¿Te asusta, Ana? No, esto es algo que vas a manejar tú, Srita. Steele. Veamos cuánto puedes presionar al Señor Christian Grey. _

"Ana, tú eres la que tiene la relación". _Dios, ¿relación? Por lo que sé, Christian Grey no tiene relaciones. _

"¿Relación?", exclama con un chillido, haciendo eco de mis pensamientos. "Apenas conozco al tipo".

"Al menos lo has conocido". Eso me irrita. He intentado conocerlo durante meses. Maldita gripe. Estoy realmente enfadada con Ana en este momento. Este tipo quiere verla; esa es la única razón por la cual accedió a hacer todo esto. Necesito controlarme antes de que termine diciendo algo de lo que después me arrepienta. "Y parece que quiere conocerte mejor. Ana, sólo llámalo".

Cuelgo el teléfono. Mierda, ¿habrá sido suficiente incentivo para convencerla? Sé que he sido capaz de convencerla de hacer cosas antes pero hay líneas que Ana Steele no cruza ni siquiera por su mejor amiga. Nunca la he visto borracha, nunca la visto acostarse con alguien. Falta a clases pocas veces y definitivamente no acepta dinero de parte de sus amigos o familia. Ni siquiera de amigos adinerados que intentan ayudarla genuinamente. Ser cómplice en tenderle una trampa a un magnate puede ser una de las líneas que no cruce. ¿Lo hará? ¿Lo llamará?

Una parte de mi tiene una gran curiosidad sobre este experimento social. Me encantaría poder descubrir algo escandaloso sobre Christian Grey y quizás ésta sea la manera de hacerlo. Pero ¿realmente quiero ver a Ana lastimada por alguien que sólo está buscando su próxima gran adquisición? Probablemente él colecciona a chicas como Ana. Ella se enamorará y tipos como Christian Grey y su hermano Elliot, se dedican a romper corazones. He conocido tipos así toda mi vida. _Mierda, mierda, mierda_. Espero que esto no se vuelva en mi contra.

* * *

**_A/N: Aviso legal: Todos los personajes públicamente reconocidos, lugares, etc. Son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños. Los personajes originales y la trama son propiedad del autor. El autor no está asociado de ninguna forma con los propietarios, creadores o productores de ninguna franquicia. No se pretende violar ningún Copyright. _**

**_Los personajes y la historia canon pertenece a EL James. Los motivos de los personajes y las historias alternativas son producto de mi imaginación y han sido moldeados gracias a los asombrosos reseñadores y Betas que me desafiaron y asistieron en diversas formas. _**

**_La letra de la canción es propiedad de sus escritores y artistas originales._**


End file.
